Adopted By Big Time Rush
by HendersonLover6185
Summary: RATTING IS LIKE PG13. DONT UDERSTAND THIS RATING HERE! this story is farther on wattpad just thought id move it to here and start it here!...Summary:This story is about a 14 year old girl who has been living in an orphanage since she was 5 and now she gets adopted by Big Time Rush read to find out what happens :)..
1. Chapter 1

**Caytlynn's P.o.v.**

**I was sitting here in the orphanage listening to my favorite singer, Austin Mahone, When I heard Zach yell for me that it was time for dinner.**

**Zach is one of the volunteers then take care of us here. I have lived here since I was about the age of 5 I think. When I was 5 my mom died in a car crash on her way home from work. And my dad well he left my mom when he found out she was pregnant and all I know about him is that his name was Darren.**

**When dinner was called in this place you had to run to get the good food. There are 14 of us here and if you are not one of the first people to get here then you just get all of the left over food. I am usually one of the last people to get to the dinner table but luckily Drew my all time best friend here gets before me and she always gives me some of the good stuff so that I get some as well.**

**What an awesome best friend right? well tonight we are having Chicken nuggets and Potatoes with gravy. My favorite!**

**After dinner we all sat down in the living room to watch some tv. Everyone was fighting over what to watch. Rachel wanted to watch the voice, Drew wanted to watch SpongeBob, Aleshia wanted to watch Zoey 101, Jacob wanted to watch Criminal Minds, and I wanted to watch Big Time Rush. Everyone else just really didn't care they were tired of being here.**

**We all finally decided on Zoey 101. after couple minutes the phone rang so Zach had to get up and go answer the phone. when we heard the phone everyone got extremely excited. The only time the phone rings here is when someone wants to adopt one of us here.**

**Because everyone was so excited we all got really loud and started talking and yelling and dying to find out who was going to get adopted.**

**"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN THIS INSTENT OR YOU ALL WILL GO TO BED!" Zach had to yell and threaten to send us to bed for everyone to finally be quite so Zach could answer the phone.**

**Zach was still on the phone 30 minutes later. Geesh someone must be extremely picky on the child they get. I got board so I went up to my room that I shared with all the other girls living here.**

**When I got up to my room I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned round to see my best friend Drew. Yeah she usually comes with me when I get tired of sitting with people.**

**"Hey so who do think will get adopted?" Drew asked. I could tell she really wanted to know already.**

**" I really don't know I mean I want it to be me or you but at the same time I don't do you get what I mean?"**

**Just then i saw Zach walking up the steps just about to walk in here. isn't her supposed to be getting the child ready for the people that want to adopt.**

**"Hey Caytlynn I just got off the phone with some people who really want to adopt you!" Zach said. we could tell he was really happy I was the one being chosen.**

**"What oh my god no way who who who? tell me tell me tell me please Zach!"**

**He sat me down on my bed and told me that these people have heard a lot about me from the news stations and news papers and on the internet.**

**ugh I cant take this anymore I am dying to know who it is.**

**"Do I know these people?" I asked really wanting to punch Zach for not telling me already.**

**"Yes you do and you will be extremely excited when you see who they are...But its a surprise they will be here in 30 minutes so hurry up and pack and say goodbye to Drew."**

**Wait Oh my I got all exited about being picked I forgot one thing. This means I have to say good bye to my best friend in whole wide world. We ran to each other and started crying and saying good bye to each other.**

**"Hey don't worry about me alright. I will be fine I still have Zach and everyone else you just go ahead and be happy you have been here way longer then I have and you need to get away from here okay? I love you Caytlynn and we can still talk to each other on twitter and we can write letters alright. Now go Zach is calling you so who ever are your new parents must be here." Drew sobbed trying to hold back tears.**

**When i waked down stares I heard a lot of crying. Everyone was lined up at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me so they could all say their good byes. I hugged everyone including our pet fat cat here at the orphanage.**

**I then walked around the corner and into the kitchen were Zach was waiting for me. When he saw me he started walking toward me and put his hand on my shoulder and walked the rest of the way with me.**

**when I looked around the corner I almost fainted. I could not even believe my eyes. I felt like how you get the night before Christmas when you are waiting to open up your presents. I really don't know how I got that feeling but that's the feeling I got.**

**Right in front of me stood Logan Henderson, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt. If you don't know who they are they are Big Time Rush my favorite Music group and actors.**

**When they saw my face they started to laugh.**

**"So clearly you know who were are by your face expression, but anyways I'm James Maslow that's Logan Henderson That's Kendall Schmidt and that's Carlos Pena" James said pointing to the guys as he introduced them.**

**"Yeah she knows who you are haha anyways this is Caytlynn and yeah she is free to go with you guys as soon as your ready to go I guess." Zach said smiling. I could see the happiness on his face. he was to the extreme happy for me this is the biggest day of my life so far.**

**"Alright thanks Zach and yeah were ready as long as you are Caytlynn?" Kendall asked.**

**"Um yeah I am, But before we go can i please say one last good bye to my best friend Drew?" I asked kinda nervous.**

**"Here let me go get her for you CeCe while you get to know these guys be right back" Zach said with some disappointment in his voice from realizing that I am really leaving.**

**Before I could get any words out of my mouth I was being tackled in a big bear hug by Drew who was already crying. seeing her cry made me cry as well. what am I ever going to do without her? I then gave up the hug and sad one last goodbye to Drew. I then walked right over to Zach and gave him the biggest hug I could have ever imagined.**

**Zach then started to cry as well, we have been together since the day I arrived and he was my favorite and I was his favorite and now it was his last time seeing me for good. well at least I hope or think?**

**After crying for what seemed like 3 minutes but really was 15 I was ready to go. I then walked out the door with Logan behind me rubbing my back, James caring my backpack and Kendall and Carlos in front of us.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

When we walked out I saw Logan's car. The first thing that came to my mind was" so that what Logan's Car looks like in person." ops I guess I might have just said that out loud because Logan immediately responded.

"What? You know what my car looks like? How did you even know that was my car?"

"Well I uh... um I..." I could only stutter. Dang I really need to work on keeping my thoughts inside my head this sucks.

"Well anyways that's a first but yeah this is my car aright James, Caytlynn, and Carlos in the back i'm driving and Kendall gets shotgun." Logan said trying not to laugh about what had happen.

"So do you know what I drive as well then there Catelynn and what it looks like?" James asked laughing his head off trying to pick on me.

"Guys leave her alone we don't want to scare her off" Carlos said taking my side. Yes thank you Los. (Carlos) At least someone cares. But I can't let James win so I immediately responded describing BOTH his car and his old truck that doesn't even work that he is currently working on. And just to rub it in his face I mean who wouldn't? I added "Ha!"

You could tell I really surprised James. He just stared at me with that amazing bewildered look on his face. I then looked around and realized that everyone else had the same exact look. Crap! maybe I should just shut up and not talk the rest of the way their.

We were in the car for about 15 more minutes of me not saying a single thing and the boys still bewildered as heck when we pulled up to what looked like a mansion.

When we all got out of the car I heard Kendall ask, "Alright are you ready to go in and see everything CeCe?" Why does everyone call me that for real I hate it some much ugh!

"yeah I am so excited I cant wait this is a dream come true!" I responded. Maybe I should of toned down the happiness in my voice a little because they must have all been able to tell because they all started to laugh.

I followed Carlos Logan and Kendall through the house. They showed me so many things ugh how can I ever remember all of this? They showed me the game room movie room laundry room all the guys bedrooms the kitchen the living room and ugh I can't even remember the rest already.

Finally we get to one last room well at least I think it is? "So this is the last room we want to show you. This will be your room! So go ahead and open the door and see it CeCe!' I heard Kendall state looking excited to see my room as well. ugh there goes that name again ugh I hate it!

When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. I had a huge room. the walls were pink with purple trim and Zebra stripes on the pink. I had a huge bead with pink and purple colored sheets and blankets. I had a huge walk in closet about the size of my old room. I had my very own bathroom off to the side and my very own couch in my room sitting right infront of plasma screen tv.

All of a sudden I heard laughing coming from behind me. I guess my reaction was that funny? Just then James rejoined our group. Where has he been this whole time?

"And that's not all we also have one or I guess two more surprises for you Catlynn" I heard James say. Oh My God could this get any better? James then handed me an Iphone5 yeah that's right the newest iphone out there baby. And I also got my very own Laptop. Maybe I lied this just got 1000 times better.

I ran up and hugged all 4 of them and i'm pretty sure I said thank you about 3000 times. "Your welcome CeCe. So um why don't you unpack and stuff and we'll go start dinner and everything okay?" Carlos said. Carlos then gave me a kiss on the head and was just about to leave when I stopped them.

"I have one question first. Can you please not call me CeCe Zach only does because he knows it annoys me and drives me crazy?" I asked hoping they would stop calling me that. It was true the only time I ever got called CeCe back at the orphanage was when Zach was messing with me or when I was in trouble.

"Yeah sure thing sweetie alright we gonna go cook dinner you unpack." Logan said giving me a hug and then following the rest of the boys down to the kitchen.

After about an hour of unpacking and sitting on my bed with my phone and computer I heard Kendall yell for me to come down for dinner. James had grilled Hamburgers Logan and Kendall had made some vegetables and Carlos had gotten the table ready for dinner.

When I walked downstairs for dinner I sat between Logan and James and Carlos and Kendall were across from me. During dinner we all made some small talk like they asked why people call me CeCe. So of course I had to explain to them because both my first and middle name started with C Zach would always yell that when I got in trouble instead of yelling both my first and middle name.

Oh course then they wanted to know what my middle name was and why I was always getting yelled at by Zach. "My middle name is Christina and I always got yelled at for hmm let me see here, swearing, talking back, getting bad grades, swearing at my teachers, and punching the other kids at the orphanage." I could tell they were to the extreme surprised when I told them all the things I got in trouble for.

"Well were gonna have to have a talk about all of that later but first Caytynn can you please help Logan do the dishes while the rest of us clean off the table and stuff." Carlos told me.

the first thing that came to my mind after u said okay and got up to help Logan was Crap! I prob. shouldn't of told them everything I had gotten in trouble for. But I guess why lie to them and having them figure it out later.

After me and Logan had finished doing the dishes and all the other guys finished with the table and stuff the guys brought me into the living room to I guess explain the rules.

"Well first off Caytlynn were going to explain the rules and consequences starting with your past alright. But first we want to say were not judging you off of your past it might have just been because of all the hard times you were going through." Carlos started speaking but he wasn't the last ugh.

"Yeah exactly what Carlos Said, So absolutely no swearing Cayltynn you are not old enough to and it is very disrespectful so if you do you will a get a bar of soap in the mouth got it?" Logan warned me. Dang so strict I never thought they'd be this way.

"Yes and for back talking we will take your phone the first couple of times then it will be worse." Carlos warned me with a death glare.

All I thought to myself was Dang is it only Carlos and Logan that are the strict ones. But guess who spoke to soon? oh good you guessed right I did because just then Kendall and James laid it on my with grounding me and taking my phone and a lot of other things. Geesh this is going to be hard to get used to.

"So do you have any questions before we sit down and watch a movie until bed Caytlynn?" Kendall asked getting up and heading to the dvd player.

For the first time I yes, actually had a question. "Um yeah actually I do. What do I call you guys now that you are now my dads I guess?" I just now asked that question really? that maybe should have been my first question but oh well I asked it and now its over and done with.

"Well I guess you could call us dad or daddy or daddy Logan or daddy James or Daddy Carlos or Daddy Kendall?" James suggested. all four boys agreed and we all went and sat down on the couches and watched the movie.

Halfway through the movie I started to get really tired so I layed down on Daddy James"s chest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting The Family

**Caytlynn's P.O.V**

The next morning I heard all of my daddies downstairs they must be cooking breakfast. Just then Daddy Logan walked into my room.

"Sweetie it's time to get up we have a long day ahead of us at the studio and YES, you are coming with us so you can meet everyone their." Daddy Logan said. I could tell he really wanted me to be easy to get up. well he guessed wrong i am not a morning person.

It will take him more than just walking into my room being all sweet and happy and stuff to get me up. "NO!" i said still laying in my bed under my covers sleeping. I really just wanted to go back to sleep and stay here. maybe if i don't ever answer him or just ignore him he will leave and forget all about me then i will be able to stay here and sleep! Not a chance.

"Yes Caytlynn its time to get up i'll be back up here in 5 minutes to make sure you are up and ready. Daddy Logan said getting up and walking out of my room. Yes now maybe if i just lay here he will forget about me right? i mean they just got me yesterday they have to forget about me sometimes i'm new here and they're not used to me yet.

*5 Minutes later*

"Caytlynn get up now! we need to leave didn't Logan already tell you to get up. now get up!" This time it was Daddy Kendall. i could hear the frustration in his voice.

"No i don't want to get up." i yelled. yeah not my best move. lesson number one on day 2 don't yell at or tell Kendall no. The next thing i know my covers were being ripped off of me and pulled me out of the bed by my feet.

We were both laying on the ground laughing even though i was mad when Daddy James and Daddy Carlos walked in.

"What's going on in here and Caytlynn why aren't you dressed yet we need to leave in 10 minutes to be to work on time." James asked with a questionable glare at both me and Kendall.

"Hey don't blame it on me, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be out of her bed right now." Kendall shot back.

i got up and went to my dresser as all the boys left my room i quickly changed into my favorite sweat pants and sweatshirt then headed down to the kitchen.

When i got to the kitchen Logan handed me a bowl of cereal and asked what took me so long to get up. of course i said i am not a morning person at all. the earliest Zach could ever get me up was 8:30 and that's only because he would dump water on me and then run.

"Hmm now i know how to get you up, and oh by the way for your first couple days here it will be before 8:30 so watch out." Logan smirked as he walked away. I could tell he was planning something OH No!

*time skip*

So far we have been at the studio for about 5 hours already. i was really tired of being here. all i got to do was meet all the people that worked with my dads and i got to play around with the sounds on the keyboard a little bit until they had to get to work.

Finally after 5 hours Daddy Carlos came to get me and said that finally today i would get to meet Daddy Logan and Daddy James's parents and Logan's little sister who i guess is my aunt!

We all go in the car and headed for home. on the way home in the car i was being warned by all 4 of them that i better be on my best behavior when Logan and James's family comes over. And if i don't i will get grounded and my phone taken away :(

Of course i agreed with them all and just kept saying "yes i know and yeah i will be" Finally we got home i don't know how much more of them i could take. i ran up to my room and called Zach. i really miss being there with him and talking and joking around with him.

*Phone Conversation* ( Caytlynn, **Zach)**

**Hello?**

Hey Zach its me Catlynn! i miss you so much!

**Oh wow i haven't heard from you since you left. How is it going? Are you doing alright? Do you like your new family? Are they nice?**

wow geesh Zach slow down a little why don't ya. and its going great i love it here! we have done so many amazing things i can't believe it. But of course they made me sit down and explain why i hate the nickname CeCe so much. And after that i got the drill down on all the rules.

**Good i am glad your having fun and doing good Caytlynn. And i'm happy they already set the rules down with you. I hope they have better luck with you behaving and going through with your punishments more than i ever could.**

Yeah i can already tell they will go through with it unlike you. anyways im sorry to cut this short but Daddy Logan just yelled for me so i got to go see what he wants by Zach miss you!

**Bye Caytlynn miss you too!**

*End Phone Conversation*

i walked down stairs to see who i am thinking are James and Logan's family. Everyone was sitting in the living room when i walked in. I went and sat down in between James and Carlos. Carlos put his arm around my shoulder and Logan spoke up.

"So Mom Dad this is our new daughter Caytlynn! Presley this is Caitlynn and you guys are about the same age so you guys should get along really well." Wow me and my aunt are the same age? never thought that would happen, but oh well i guess that means we should get along really well.

Next i was introduced to James's parents, and after that Kendall suggested me and Presley go up to my room to hang out while they all cook dinner.

Me and Presley agreed and started to walk up to my room. "So do you like it living here?" Presley asked i guess kind of nervous.

"Yeah it is! in just the not even 2 days i have been here it has already been way better then my life ever was before." i kind of just shrugged it off and joined Presley on my bed after shutting the door.

Me and Presley were really hitting it off. we ended up talking about Logan and the stupid stuff he did when he was younger.

"Oh and hey just to let you know think before you act around Logan and James. They will take your phone or ground you really quickly and i am speaking from experience here. in fact i think i just got my phone back from Logan 2 days before you came here and Logan took it from me for a month just for telling him no to unloading the dishwasher so be careful." Presley whispered to me.

Wow am i lucky to have her otherwise i would never have my phone back because of all the stupid crap i do. We then heard Daddy Logan yell for us that dinner was done. we walked down to the kitchen and sat down for dinner.

After dinner Kendall made me and Presley do the dishes eww and boring! i was about to refuse but then i got elbowed in the ribs by Presley telling me to shut the hell up and just help her.

Finally when all of the dishes were done and everything everyone had to leave. i really didn't want them to leave but they had to :( Of course me and Presley switched number and were already texting each other before she was even to the car.

"So Sweetie what do you think do you like Presley?" Of course Logan had to ask me that. i took my chance and immediately started to tease him about the stuff she told me!

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe the stuff she told me! I can't believe you used to wet your bed until you were 15 and your nickname is Logie Bear!" i said smirking and everyone was laughing except Logan.

"First of all that was not my fault and yes my mom used to call me that and it is very sweet. Now you little munchkin what else did my sister tell you?" Logan asked getting all defensive. i started to laugh like crazy.

"You know i think i will keep that to myself and Presley this could come in handy some time!" By now i was being chased by Logan or should i say Logie Bear all around the house. Finally he caught me and tackled me to the ground. unfortunately i tried to get up and run again but he caught me right away and this time he sat on me!

"Now that you can't get away tell me what she said about me missy or i will tickle you until you tell me!" Logan said with this smirk on his face saying he was enjoying this but he is not kidding he really will tickle me to death until i tell him. I decided i didn't believe him.

"Yeah right! you will never get it from me!" Just then i was being tickled to death! oh god bad idea i hate being tickled and he was not joking. i tried to break free but i only ended up getting tickled more.

I finally gave in i couldn't handle it anymore and i finally told him and so he let me up! Thank God. The one thing that really sucked about it was Carlos just happened to videotape the whole entire things and he uploaded it onto Twitter and Instagram.

After that big or deal Kendall and James sat me down and started to talk to me about school. i found out i would be going to the same school as Presley Yes! and we have all of the same classes they know that because they already signed me up and i start Monday. Today i Thursday so i had 3 days to prepare for school. Then i was told it was time for bed.


End file.
